50 Pages in the Book of Life
by XxHopex
Summary: Demi-kun's 50 short stories SHINE challenge, RengeXKyouya, feed back is appreciated. rated T just to be safe.
1. the first 5

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--**  
**Username:**Xxhopex  
**Pairing:**Renge X Kyouya

This is a challenge on SHINE, It's the first challenge I've ever tried so wish me luck.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

* * *

1. Pencil

She was sitting in the club room after all the other girls had left. The only sound in the room was the sound of the Shadow King's pencil scraping across the paper. She walked over to him.

"Kyouya, what do you always write in that notebook of yours?" She asked

"Why do you want to know Renge?" He retorted

"I was just curious, no reason to be so protective." Renge said walking away

The Shadow King just pushed up his glasses and finished his sketch of the girl

* * *

2. Butterflies

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her hair, every time the girl moved the light caught the glittery butterfly clips that her father had sent her. They just drew his eyes and caused them to rest on the beautiful girl.

* * *

3. Stuck

He was going to be late. Why today of all days must he be stuck in traffic, he was on his way to the church. She would think that he stood her up, that after all that he didn't love her.

"Driver, please unlock the doors." He said

"Yes sir, Kyouya-sama." The driver said and unlocked the doors.

Kyouya got out of the car and started walking to the church, he couldn't let her think that he abandoned her. He had to get there on time, after all it was his wedding day.**

* * *

**

4. Tame

She was pacing in the little dressing room, 'where was he, He's never late.'

"He'll be here Renge." Her maid of honer said

"But Haruhi, He's never late." Renge said

"He probably got stuck in traffic. If you don't calm down and quit pacing you're going to burn a hole through the carpet." Haruhi said trying to tame her friend's wild imagination.

There was a knock at the door. "Renge, We just got a call from Kyouya, he got stuck in traffic, hes about two blocks away and walking here." Tamaki said from behind the door.

"See Renge, theres nothing to worry about hes own his way." Haruhi said

* * *

5. Newspaper

The day that their first child was born was not only an imporntant day for them but for their best friends too, it was all over the newspapers, "SUOH'S WEDDING DISRUPTED BY THE MAID OF HONER HAVING FIRST CHILD, FATHER DELIVERS."

"I'm sorry Haruhi, we ruined your day." Renge said

"No, you didn' couldn't control when Rei said that it was time for her to greet the world. My god daughters birthday is the same as my aniversery. That's soo cool." Haruhi said.

* * *

Well here is the first 5 short stories. i hope you enjoyed them. thanks for reading


	2. the second 5

50 Pages in the Book of Life

Second 5

Disclaimer: I dont own ouran,

AN: I personality dont think that these are as good as the first five so let me know what you think

* * *

6. Language

He didn't usually have to worry about Language Barriers, but he usually only had to deal with high class, well educated people. Neither of them planned on getting lost in Spain.

* * *

7. Similarity

They were different in many ways:

He was calm, while she was hyper.

She was random, while he was organized.

He was cold and calculating, while she was innocent.

While she was an otaku, he was the Shadow King.

But one thing that was a similarity between the two was their love for each other.

* * *

8. Bored

There was never a dull moment around the host club, but when she was all alone, she got bored. Well she did until they started dating, because, there wasn't a dull moment when you're dating the Shadow King.

* * *

9. Flexibility

He always had everything planned right down to the minute, his rigid routine that couldn't be broken. That is until the birth of his first child during the middle of Tamaki's wedding. Now that took flexibility.

* * *

10. Half.

The bed that the pair slept in showed the major differences between the two people that slept there, half of the bed was always made before the maids came in to clean while the other was always a mess. The maids always assumed that the mistress slept on the messy half while the master slept on the neat half, until the mistress had to go off for business for the weekend, the first day the maids came it to see the bed as it always is one side neat and the other side messy they realized that the mistress is the neat sleeper and the master is the messy one, the complete opposite of their normal personalitys.

* * *

ok thats it for now, its definately shorter. i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
